


so this is - why you were warned against feeding strays - love

by driedupwishes



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College Age Amu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, The World's Most Tooth Rotting Fluff, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: “Oh my god,” she groaned, flopping face first back against her pillow. “You absolute leech of a human being, get off of me.”Her dumb, clingy, ridiculous stray cat of a boyfriend didn’t even twitch. “Nope,” he slurred into the back of her neck.





	so this is - why you were warned against feeding strays - love

**Author's Note:**

> per request of an anon on tumblr, here the attempt i made four years ago at writing amuto fic as something other than a thirteen-year-old child

The first thing she thought of when her alarm went off would have made her Papa throw a fit and hide in the bathroom for several hours, but Amu couldn’t help it. The little mechanic jingle of her phone buzzing across the room drew a long groan from her lips as her fuzzy, sleep addled mind tried to kick back into gear, but it was several seconds more before she could think of anything more eloquent than a string of the nastiest swear words she knew. But when she struggled upward, fully intending to get up, turn off her alarm, and start the day, she found that she couldn’t leave the bed just yet.

“Oh my _god_ ,” she groaned, flopping face first back against her pillow. “You absolute leech of a human being, get _off_ of me.”

Her dumb, clingy, ridiculous stray cat of a boyfriend didn’t even twitch. “Nope,” he slurred into the back of her throat. The feeling of his lips brushing against her skin made her shiver and he pressed even more tightly against her, one arm squeezing around her waist like he was trying to mesh them into one person.

“S’cold,” he slurred, just shy of being sulky. Amu rolled her eyes and craned her head as best she could, trying to catch a glimpse of the window. As she suspected, the window was cracked open a bit, letting the chilly air from the creeping winter into the apartment. She tried to swat at him, but she found that his body heat had seeped into her skin too much, making her too warm and drowsy to do much more than wave one hand around limply.

“That’s because someone left the window open last night when they crept in,” she muttered. Now that he mentioned it, she did notice that it was stupidly cold outside the blankets and she resisted the urge to kick it back on her legs, since her earlier motions had freed them from the covers. Ikuto made a small noise against her throat, ducked his head more firmly against her shoulder blades, and then shrugged at her.

“Old habits,” was all he said for himself. She wished she had more of an urge to throttle him, but she was sleepy and warm with his heartbeat thumping quietly against her back, and she couldn’t really bring up the agitation right then. It didn’t help that one of his hands was curled around the locket she had accidentally worn to bed, his thumb pressing lightly against her collarbone as he pulled her against him more firmly. It made it hard to turn her head to see him, which meant that there was no way she was going to be able to press a kiss against his cheek like she wanted to, so she let her head drop back down to her pillow instead, giving up for the moment.

“I have class,” she mumbled a few minutes later when she could feel herself start to doze off again. He didn’t budge, so with a sigh she moved her arm, digging her elbow back against him slightly.

“Ikuto,” she repeated, more firmly. “I have to go to _class_.”

“ _Ick_ ,” he scoffed, like the mature twenty-four year old he was. “Skip.”

Amu snorted, digging her elbow back into him a little more. “Papa was right,” she muttered, grinning a little bit as she felt him twitch. Her Papa’s opinion of him was a sensitive matter, after all. “You _are_ a bad influence on me.”

“Am _not_ ,” Ikuto argued immediately, pulling back enough that his words stopped being slurred half-things against her skin. Amu twisted around, peeking at him over her shoulder, and found him pouting, eyes still half-closed with sleep. “You skipped school with your little Guardian friends more than you ever did with me.”

Her phone started to freak out again across the room, the alarm playing again since she hadn’t turned it off. Amu laughed softly, dropping her arms down to curl them overtop the one Ikuto had around her waist.

“Fair point,” she admitted, shrugging slightly. Ikuto made a noise of displeasure, since he had been trying to press his face back against her shoulder and go back to sleep. She let him be for a second, the alarm mostly just background noise as she twisted and craned her head to look at him more. His hair was all mused from sleeping with his head half under the pillow and there was an eyelash on his cheek, only about an inch under his left eye. The urge to brush it away rose within her, but she figured with her current coordination she would probably poke his eye out instead.

The alarm fell silent just as Ikuto’s breathing started to even out again. Amu sighed, hating that she had to get out of bed and go to class, but there was a quiz the following week that she wasn’t entirely sure she was prepared for. Before she began what she knew from experience would be a life or death struggle to get out of Ikuto’s grip she curled her fingers the hand holding the amulet, pulling it up so that she could press a soft kiss against his knuckles.

Ikuto, the big sap, melted at her kiss, pulling against her in a futile attempt to get their bodies closer together than they already were. He pressed kisses against the tops of her shoulders, exposed due to the baggy nature of her sleep shirt, and up along the back of her neck until he reached her jaw.

“Good morning,” he purred, almost breaking her resolve to leave the bed right there and then. But luckily for her grades the phone went off a third time and she found the strength to wriggle her way out of her boyfriend’s arms and out into the cold air. Barely seconds after she left his grip Ikuto pulled the blankets up against himself, pulling them up around himself until only a little tuff of his hair stuck up from the messy mound of cloth.

“Good morning yourself, you _dork_ ,” Amu laughed, shivering slightly in the cold. She hopped over to the window and shut it before going to finally shut her phone off. The blankets twitched at her words, but she ignored them, going about her usual routine of scooping up her clothes for the day and then going to the bathroom. Once she was dressed and her teeth were brushed, hair stuffed neatly under a hat since she was still too sleepy to deal with it, she returned to her room, kneeling on the edge of the bed and reaching for the blanket. But Ikuto was ready for her.

“Oh come _on_ ,” she yelped as she was dragged back into the cocoon of blankets and her boyfriend’s stupidly long arms. She swatted at him for real this time, mumbling that she was already going to have to skip breakfast if she wanted to make her class on time, but her words were cut off by a kiss. Similar to how Ikuto melted into the kiss she had pressed against his knuckles, Amu melted into this kiss, slumping down so that she was hovering just above the mischievous older boy, arms caging his shoulders to keep herself up. The amulet swung forward, knocking gently against Ikuto’s collarbone as they kissed and when they drew apart he reached up to catch the special piece of jewelry in his grip.

“Class,” Amu started to say, but the word caught in her throat when Ikuto brought the amulet up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against its surface. She felt her cheeks go pink, because even after almost a year of dating him it was still a little embarrassing, how he grinned at her and invaded her personal space all the time, all cutesy and loving. She loved it, there was no denying it, but some of the self-conscious embarrassment that had haunted her so much in her earlier years still lingered, meaning that when her cheeks went pink he laughed, low and happy, before leaning up to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. Then, before she could react much more than a few squeaky sputters, Ikuto was pushing her back to the edge of the bed and pulling the covers back around him in a tight cocoon, looking all together too much like a cat who’d tricked all the neighbors on the block into feeding it cream.

“Don’t you have class,” Ikuto asked, smirking at her smuggly over the edge of the blanket. Amu swore that the tight feeling in her chest was agitation, even though deep down she knew it wasn’t. It was love and it bubbled and burned at the mischievous glint in Ikuto’s eyes, overflowing within her at his bright and happy tone. She loved him so much it scared her sometimes and she wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the covers and let the rest of the day pass her by, but she had always been good at doing what needed to be done.

And, well, if anyone asked, flicking her dumb, adorable, loving boyfriend on the head before she dashed out of the apartment for class was exactly what needed to be done. Served him right for being so cute and comfy looking when she had to brave the cold and run all the way down to the university where her class was being held.

 _Yep_ , she thought snickering a little bit under her breath, several minutes into her first class and still a little winded from the run to make it there just barely on time. Papa had been right after all; Tsukiyomi Ikuto was a terrible, horrible, no good influence on her life.

Unfortunately for her poor Papa, though, she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I... edited it a bit though not as much as I thought I'd want to, because honestly? this piece wasn't bad at all. good job past me, for you certainly knew your stuff with this ship.
> 
> anyway, I hope if you read this, you enjoyed this little drabble! and to you, anon, here is this fic, for you to read as you wish, no matter what happens to tumblr lmao


End file.
